


冬日里的一只鸭

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Steve能做到这个。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 34





	冬日里的一只鸭

Steve能做到这个。走下出租车的时候他打了一个寒颤，不过比一件厚厚的大衣他更需要的是巨大的勇气。穿着40年代的军服走在路上，又是这样一个废弃的街区，紧张感和人们投来的视线让他如芒刺背。Steve压低了帽檐，深深呼吸，他能做到，这是为了Bucky。

他最后确认了一次手机上的短信，抬起腿走上了摇摇晃晃的安全扶梯。

洞察事件之后技术上来说Steve仍在离开复仇者中的状态，从他出院已经过去了不少时间了，Steve满世界地在找Bucky。下午的时候他收到了一条短信，除了一个地址以外没有署名没有信息，但他就是知道，这一定和Bucky有关。查到了那地址位于布鲁克林老旧的住宅区以后，Steve不由自主地想到也许是Bucky终于想要和自己联系了。

Steve想越快去见他越好，于是他在傍晚史密森博物馆闭馆以前再次闯了进去，偷走了他们展出的自己曾经穿过的军官服。作为非战斗用途的军官服，它并不像美国队长的制服那么具有代表性，但Steve曾穿着它出席过各种正式场合，和他的咆哮小队一起在各种表彰会之后去小酒馆放松，还有他和Bucky单独相处的晚上，Bucky让他单单穿上制服外套……

冬天的纽约很冷，Steve却用手摸了摸红红的耳朵，平复了一下心情，忐忑地敲响了公寓的门。

“等等。”一个熟悉的声音从门后传来。Steve睁大了眼睛，不敢相信就这样找到了Bucky。没想到他却从未离开过纽约，一直在自己的眼皮底下，真是一招险棋。他开始思考进门要说什么，Bucky会认出他来吗？Steve打定主意不会和他战斗，但如果Bucky还是想要伤害他，他要怎么办？

“在我开门之前，有几个规则。”Bucky的声音隔着一道门响起，Steve觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸腔。

“你不会说话，一切按我说的做，不然我会立刻取消这次见面。”Bucky告诉他，“敲两下门，如果你确定的话。”

他的声音听上去……比上次见面要柔和了一些，有点不再像是毫无感情的冬日士兵，被一股想要见到Bucky的思绪吞没，Steve抬起手，扣了两下门。

门打开了。

Bucky正站在玄关门口。他穿着一套居家服，不合身的混色长袖，运动裤松松挂在胯上，脚跟踩着脏脏的裤脚。他的长发乱乱地散落在肩膀，胡子拉碴，眼睛旁边的黑眼圈看起来很久都没有好好休息过了，这一点也不像Steve记忆中的Bucky，不像在布鲁克林是总是一丝不苟的他、不像在欧洲战场上确信坚决的他，但也不像他在几个月前面对的毫无感情的冬日战士，这样的Bucky让Steve想到了刚刚从九头蛇基地把他找回来的日子，Steve再怎么努力也没办法让他变得鲜活起来，他看上去好像快要摇摇欲坠又死命地在坚持。Steve感叹他的毅力，自己却觉得无力又心碎。仅仅是见到了Bucky的样子就让他的内心震动，除了一定要找到Bucky、带他回家的想法，Steve在这一刻他才意识到自己的内心也是如此得需要他的好友、他的另一半灵魂。

他张开嘴想说点什么，但又想到了Bucky说的规则，不想要惊扰到他，于是Steve只是在门口不确定地站着。他也想看看Bucky的生活环境，但Bucky并没有让开身体让他进入房间的意思。

“……操。”Bucky看上去愣住了一下，他瞪大了眼睛，骂了一句。他打量着Steve，又突然用双手用力压了压眼睛，Steve看到他的左手上带了一只皮手套。

“猜他们真的把我搞坏了。”Steve的听力捕捉到了Bucky的喃喃自语，他皱起眉，担忧地看着Bucky。

Bucky很快深深吸了一口气，“谢谢你来。”Steve很高兴自己这身军服没有白费，Bucky认出他来了。他耸耸肩，表达这没什么。Bucky朝他走近了，他仍是一副有点迷茫的样子，但已经比刚才好些了。他走到Steve一臂的距离，Steve微微下移视线看向他，迫切想听他再说点什么。

“你还是随时可以离开。”Bucky告诉他，但Steve急忙摇了摇头，露出恳求的表情。

Bucky哼鸣了一声（这声音让Steve的脊椎蹿起电流），接着他又有些自厌地皱起了眉，“把帽子脱了吧，外套也解开。”Bucky说道，示意了一下他可以放在玄关放着的纸箱。Steve害怕自己读错他，赶忙把军帽摘了下来，又松开了领口和衣扣，期待着Bucky邀请他进房间坐坐，也许只是喝一杯茶，也许只是单方面听Bucky说话，Steve有一肚子的话想说，但他不想破坏着来之不易的机会。

他刚解开最后一颗军服外套的扣子，Bucky突然动了，他逼近一步，用左手把Steve摁在了门板上。Steve被他吓了一跳，但没等他反应过来，Bucky已经跪了下来，他熟练又快速地解开了Steve的皮带，一只手把他的衬衫从里面拉了出来，同时把Steve的裤头往下一拽。

老二一下子露在空气里，Steve觉得自己整个脑子轰得一下开始冒烟了，他惊魂未定地发出一个“什…”的音节，Bucky低沉的一句“别说话”又让他陷入了两难的领地。他的脸滚烫，不知道Bucky为什么要这么做，但下体硬起来的速度谁也骗不了，Bucky把脸埋进Steve的下体，张开嘴含住了他的龟头。

太久没跟人这么做过，下体被火热湿润的口腔包裹，Steve无法忍耐地低喘了一声，他向后抵住门板，但无法抵御Bucky持续的攻势，那张嘴做什么都厉害，Steve能感受到他的脸颊收紧，制造出的真空把他的肉棒紧紧吸住，挤压的感觉让Steve一下子就双耳充血，爽得有些眼冒金星。Bucky温热的右手钻进衬衫下摆，来回抚摸起Steve的肚子，另一只带着皮手套的手圈住了Steve挺直的老二根部，手套上的缝线蹭过Steve敏感的肉棒，那粗糙的质感让Steve控制不住地一抖。

Bucky开始前后摆动头部，吸着Steve的那根好像他收钱了一样，每一下都实打实地进出，不玩什么花样，Steve就已经濒临崩溃，他的一只手抬起来，抓住了Bucky肩膀上的衣服，感觉困惑和惊慌全都被Bucky吸到了脑子最小最小的角落。Bucky火热的手掌平摊在他的腹部，小指指尖埋在Steve鼠蹊部蜷曲的毛发里，这个动作是那样的亲昵又熟悉，Steve感觉到自己很快乱成一团，手也在发抖，眼泪和前液一起涌了出来，他不想要那么丢脸，但Bucky总是那么了解他，Steve在他面前总感觉自己是那么得小。又是一记深喉，Steve控制不住地用手掌贴住了Bucky的颈侧，在一片泪眼朦胧里低下头去，意料之外的是Bucky并没有像他以前那样挑起眼来看Steve的反应，他像是饥渴至极的人，又像是想要逃避什么一样地在吸着Steve。他们之间的口交从来都是粗野又凌乱的，Steve喜欢看自己的龟头充血变成比Bucky唇色更深一度的红，推着他的嘴唇顶进去，一直进去，堵在他的喉咙口发出那种介于吞咽和呛咳之间的咕噜声，口水从Bucky的嘴角流出来，涂在Steve的肉棒上晶莹一片，Steve整根都被Bucky深深吞在里面，他还有一个绝招，Bucky能控制住吞咽反射，Steve知道要来了，不由得无助地呻吟了一声。Bucky用一只手慢慢摸索着他自己的喉咙，一直到他从自己的脖子那里感受到Steve深深插进他喉咙的龟头……然后他压紧手指，用力抚摸起自己的脖颈。

Steve过度敏感的茎身完全能感受到Bucky隔着他自己的喉咙在摸他肉棒的动作，那种朦朦胧胧的挤压和刺激让他绝望地喘息着，再也无法忍耐，Bucky口腔和喉咙像是为他而生的那样紧紧地挤压着他，Steve发出一声抽噎的喘息，他的手掌来到了Bucky的脑后，指头插进了他的长发，Bucky似乎也激动起来了，他退出来了一些，左右摆了摆脑袋。Steve很快明白了他的意思，他收紧了手指轻轻拉扯起来，Bucky的头发还是那样柔软又充满韧性的触感，他的脑袋抵抗着Steve的动作，但又不至于真的疼痛的力气，他们一直喜欢这样的游戏，Steve抓紧Bucky的头发，同时下身继续慢慢挺近，再一次深深插进了他的喉咙，Bucky嘴里的肌肉完全放松着，一点一点把Steve粗长的肉棒吞没到最里面，他闭上了眼睛，好像真的在享受这一刻，Bucky展开手臂，抱紧了Steve的后腰，是他最后的冲刺的默许，Steve粗粗喘息着开始摆动起腰胯，Bucky的手指揪着他的军服下摆，他总是喜欢那么做，把指头抠进内衬一个被他的烟头烫出来的小洞里，Steve加快了速度，用手掌捧住了Bucky的脑袋，但不知怎么得他好像突然开始挣扎起来，Steve浑身发烫，但身体无法控制地追逐着失落已久的快感，他知道他需要放开Bucky，需要问问他怎么了，但Bucky挣扎时喉咙口剧烈的收缩让他完全红了眼，一直到Bucky用金属手捏住了Steve的肉棒根部，开始往后退出来，那力气绝对算不上轻，但Steve低叫了一声，就这么被他挤射了出来，精液一股股喷出来，浇湿了Bucky的嘴，接着是他的脸，天啊，Bucky飘着高潮红的脸上那一种迷茫又混乱的表情，这让Steve彻底失去了控制，他的肉棒抽动着，又射出了好几股余精在他的脸颊上。

Bucky的表情有点奇怪，但Steve高潮后空白的脑子想不出来是哪里不对，他看着Bucky伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边的精液（并引起Steve的肉棒一阵新的抽动），接着忽然确定地说，“Steve。”

“怎么……？”Steve小声地回应，手指仍是流连在他下巴的线条。

“……”Bucky沉默了一会儿，接着他又把脸压上了Steve的小腹，手臂环绕住了他，手指抠进了Steve军服的洞洞里。Steve也顾不上自己被蹭了一身精液，他深深呼吸着，用手来回抚摸着Bucky的头发，思考着Bucky来之不易的亲昵。他突然开始觉得，也许一切都会好的。

也许过了很久，也许只有一会会儿，Steve门背后的门铃突然响了。

响了很久，Bucky都没有松开Steve，一直到外面的人开始用手锤门，Steve松开了他，用困惑的眼神询问着Bucky，他让开路，一边把自己放进去重新穿好裤子。天，Bucky连他的裤拉链都没完全拉开。

不过当事人的表情现在看上去很不情愿，但他还是打开了门。

“上帝啊，非常抱歉我来迟了，这里真是太难找了。”一个男声从门口传来，Bucky想挡住背后的Steve，但Steve还是看到了，来人正身着一套看上去像是尼龙做的……初版美国队长的制服。他还拿着一个塑料的盾牌。

Steve震惊了。

“哦！”门口的那个人看见了Steve，上下打量了一下他，接着他促狭地看向了Bucky，“你叫了两个美国队长来服务？你这个淘气的小东西，先说好啊，我还是按小时计费，两个人不能收半价。”

令人尴尬的沉默中Steve不可置信地看向Bucky，Bucky的脸红透了，他能感到自己的脸也开始燃烧。

“……给我滚。”Bucky说。

END

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

后记：  
Steve手机震动了一下，有一条消息亮了起来。  
“抱歉，刚才在战斗，我找到了你的Bucky ——Nat”

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情：冬叫了一个鸭，叫他穿成美国队长；与此同时盾收到娜的短信有个地址，火急火燎地偷了制服赶去冬的地址；冬把盾当鸭吸了


End file.
